White Lies
by BeliBali
Summary: Emily Lightman has decided her father and Gillian should get together. What will happen? No idea. K for now but can go to T or M very easily
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I neither own nor have any right to anything I am about to do. I am merely manipulating and scandalously using these characters in bizarre situations and sexual scenarios for the entertainment of myself and others.

**White Lies**

**Introduction**

"Now that's a lie." Cal Lightman's eyebrow arched as he stared at his daughter. "Tell me the truth Emily, you were the one who set this up, weren't ya."

Emily Lightman smiled a dominative smile and shrugged. "Doesn't matter, does it Dad? And stop doing that. I hate it when you do that."

"Well, I hate it when you start interfering in my love life. Besides, as your father I will read you if I like."

Turning to face him, the determined teenager stuck out her tongue while scrunching up her face, "This is what I am going to do from now on. Every time you try to _read_ me, I am going to make a face." Again her face contorted in a comic parody of what was considered normal expression. "Look, this one is called O.M. my dad be more annoying." With jaw slack, mouth open, and eyes wide, she tilted her head and let it roll back onto her shoulder.

Pointing, Lightman gave her an annoyed but bemused smile. "That's lovely. Really it is. You look like your head has gone all wobbly or something."

Emily smiled. "Thank you. I am glad you like it."

"I do, I really do luv, but it doesn't change the fact you are deflecting from the real issue. _You_ set me up on a date. A _blind_ date."

"Yeah."

"I don't like blind dates."

"You are going to like this one."

"How you know? I might take one look at her and run off or something. I might think she is a hideous cow. You always hate the women I go out with…"

"Sleep with," interrupted Emily.

"Yeah that too. How do I know you haven't set me up with some spinster who smells like cats or an ex-nun or something? I tell you my darling daughter, this is parental cruelty. This wha you going to do to me when I am old and senile? You gonna call old school marms and say ' oi, me dad is hard up, give him some pity'?"

Ignoring his tirade, Emily handed her father his jacket smiled as . "Just be nice. Don't talk too much and don't annoy her by figuring out what she is thinking before she says it. Trust me, you will love her."

"Love her?" he turned and stared intently at his daughter. "If that is your mum knocking at the door, you have had it."

With a laugh, Emily opened the door to a smiling Gillian Foster. "Okay, I'm here. What's up? Why the urgent call to come over?"

Stepping back Emily held out her hand towards her father. "Nothing, it's just Dad is taking you out."

"What?" asked the two adults in unison.

With the smugness only an adolescent could possess the teenager grinned at the opened mouthed, shocked looks of man and woman in front of her. "It's about time you two finally got together. Here." Stuffing a small packet in her father's hand she started shoving both he and Foster out the door. "Your reservations are in forty minutes and everything is arranged. Just follow the directions on the paper. Oh and I almost forgot. Here's some condoms. Safety first. Night." And with a final nod she closed and locked the door on two astonished faces who were not quite certain how they had been ushered outside.

"The cheek" roared Lightman. "I swear Foster, how did my daughter get so cheeky?"

"You said it, she's your daughter," Taking the piece of paper, Gillian looked at it. "Nice. She's got taste too. Look, not only has she made us dinner reservations, there is a room reserved for us at the Roosevelt as well."

"Hence the condoms."

Gillian blushed, "Yeah, the condoms."

With an embarrassed shrug Lightman slipped the small box into his jacket pocket. "So Foster, wha we do. Disappoint the kid, break down the door and throttle the life from her or what?"

Gillian considered. "Tempting, though this is a very nice restaurant and according to our instructions, dinner has been paid for so either we forfeit months of her allowance or we go."

"I give her too much. Allowance. We will see about allowance."

"Oh Cal." Gillian took his arm and started walking his off the porch. "She's a teenager. Let's just go."

"Alright, my money anyway might as well enjoy it. Dinner it is." He stopped. "Did she pay for the room too?"

"Looks like it, but…"Gillian blushed.

Eyeing her Cal grinned. "Yeah, dinner."

"Dinner."

Holding open her car door for her, Cal Lightman helped Gillian into her car much to the delight of the teenager watching them from the windows.

* * *

Author's note: I have not written in a long time. Hope this isn't total crap. Depending on if anyone likes it, I will do another bit of them at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and have any right to less.

**White Lies**

**Part II**

Cal Lightman stood and ran an appraising eye over the restaurant his precocious daughter had chosen. "_Not bad,"_ he thought. "_Not bad at all and look at all the birdies."_ As he gave an admiring smile to an extremely attractive woman at the bar, he felt a nudge at his shoulder as Gillian leaned against him to whisper in his ear. "Should I leave now before she gets away?"

The woman who had been perusing Cal, measuring up if he was worth a move gave Gillian a slight smile and turned to see what other fish there were in the sea. The barracuda at the bar knew all too well what the hand on the shoulder was. The lean to innocently brush lips against an ear as you whisper an unconditional surrender was anything but. It screamed, "He's mine. Stay away."

Slipping her hand into Cal's Gillian smiled as they stepped closer to the maître. His chances for someone else were over. Every woman in the place was scrupulously avoiding all eye contact with Cal least they wish a catfight concerning to whom he belonged.

"I saw that Foster," he whispered as he nonchalantly scanned the room. "It doesn't take an expert in lying to know what you just did."

"And what did I do?"

"You just told this room to go fuck off, luv." He grinned, his eyes lighting as he glanced at her. "It was lovely, really it was."

With a laugh Gillian smiled and then blushed. "I'm not insecure about being here with you Cal. We have dinner all the time and by no means do I think this is an actual date. I know we are humoring Emily. It's just that I wanted to see if I still had it or if all those years with Alec had…well, you know he used to come here with his…well."

Grinning like a loon, Cal laughed. "Oh Foster my darling, you've got it. Believe me you do, you really do. Two, Lightman."

"Sir?" the maitre looked at his book.

"Lightman."

"Yes sir."

After they had been lead to their seats and had settled, Cal flipped open the menu. "What will it be Foster?"

"Are you Dr. Lightman and Dr. Foster?" asked a polite young waitress who suddenly appeared at their table.

"Yes," answered both in unison.

"I am supposed to give this to you sir." Handing over a small envelop, the waitress scampered away as Cal ripped it open and burst into laughter.

_Dad I stole your credit card and told them to use it to pay for your meal. Be nice and get Gillian something nice. Okay! You can kill me later. Your wonderful, incredible, loving, daughter._

"I swear Gillian, that kid. That bloody kid."

Laughing Foster took the note and placed it in her purse. "I am keeping this for evidence at our trial. They can't convict us if it was a mercy killing."

"Yeah. Right. Dinner. Whatcha want?"

Leaning back in her chair, Gillian looked at him, "Listen, we don't have to do this. I can go or pay for my own or whatever. We don't have to stay."

"No." Cal shook his head. "No, we are eating. I'm starving."

At his elbow a waiter had appeared. "Wine. Bring a bottle and bring it quick. And…" he glanced at the menu, "and I want a steak, medium rare. It should be bloody mooing and bring her this fish thing. She likes it grilled with the sautéed spinach and mushroom and rice and she likes that blue cheese stuff on the side of her salad." He glanced at Foster, "That's right isn't it luv? You want that?"

Gillian smiled in surprise and embarrassment. "Yes, that's it exactly."

Scribbling in his notepad the waiter turned to leave as Cal caught his arm. "What's your richest dessert? The one with the most sugar and chocolate and syrups and stuff? Whatever it is, the lady wants it."

The man glanced at Foster, taking in her figure. "If the lady wishes."

"Yeah, of courses she wishes," blurted out Cal before Gillian could comment. "Yes," agreed Foster. "I have a sweet tooth."

As the waiter wandered away, Cal slumped in his chair and looked at his partner. "It's nice to get out of the office isn't it?"

"It is. We only see each other there these days."

"Well, got to get the cash flow comin in."

Gillian grimaced. His loan was a sore subject with her. "You have Emily Cal, that's what counts."

For a second Cal studied her even though he knew she hated it. "Yeah, or at least for a couple more hours I do. Can't say what will happen when we get home."

As the waiter arrived and opened the wine for approval, the conversation between Foster and Lightman settled into friendly banter and work related issues. Another bottle later however, it had slightly changed.

"I tell you Gil, he wants her."

"Loker? I think Torres has better taste than that. I mean no offense Cal but he really needs to wash his hair. His hygiene is not the best."

"Because of his hair?"

"No, because he refuses to wear deodorant or to shave or bathe."

"I don't shave regularly. Are you saying it disturbs you?"

"No, on you it is sexy."

"Sexy? Really?"

Gillian blushed. She had not meant to say it aloud. "In a bad boy kinda way, yes."

Laughing Cal glanced around the room. "Wonder how many of these birds find me sexy."

A sharp pain rushed up his leg from his shin.

"Ow, you kicked me."

Gillian smiled.

"Wha you do that for."

"I don't like men checking out other women when they are with me."

"Oh is that right." Cal leaned on the table, dragging himself as close to Foster as he could. "Now then my darling, I have not said one word about those blokes who have been watching you, checking you out and fantasizing about removing that ever so lovely form fitting dress you are wearing. And not only have I been purposely not mentioning them, I have also not mentioned you noticing them. I have seen the little sideways glances, the appraising eye as you check out their crotch."

"Cal!" exclaimed Gillian.

Leaning back, Lightman pointed at her with assurance. "You have. You know you have. What are you sitting there thinking my darling? Boxers? Briefs? Does he measure up to looking further?"

With her face turning fire engine read, Gillian frowned. There was annoyance and anger in her eyes. "I am sitting Cal. I am…" she coughed, "eye level. It would be more conspicuous to look up. I have merely glanced at passerby's."

"The waiter. Boxer or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"Ha!" Cal leaned back in his chair in triumph. "You were looking."

Leaning her elbow on the table, Gillian wagged her finger for him to come close. "Cal, my darling, is the lady sitting behind me at the bar wearing any underwear?"

Lightman laughed. "Alright Luv. Fair is fair. You caught me."

Giving him a sad smile, Gillian picked up her purse and prepared to leave.

Holding out his arm, Cal halted her. "Wait a moment. Where you going. I just ordered another bottle."

Gillian shrugged. "I don't want to stand in your way. Take the bottle to her. Night Cal, it was fun."

Standing, she moved to go but instantly Cal was on his feet and very close to her. "No no luv, don't. You know it's a game. That's all it is. Let me pay the bill and I will take you home."

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

For a moment the two looked at each other, their eyes meeting. Suddenly, without warning, he kissed her. It wasn't a quick peck, but a smashing of the lips, flickering of the tongue which left most of the room panting as he pulled away. "Okay," said Cal quickly as he pulled out his wallet and handed the waiter who had arrived with the third bottle of wine an enormous tip. "What hotel has my darling daughter put on my card?"

"This one."

"This one?" Cal looked around. "This is a hotel?"

Gillian nodded. "We are in the exclusive restaurant. The hotel is on the other side. See look over there you can just make out a lobby."

Taking the wine in one hand, and grabbing Fosters in the other, Cal pulled her towards the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies **

**Chapter 3**

I own nothing and this is unedited. Anyone want to Beta me?

Gillian Foster ran her hand through her hair and internally sighed. _What am I doing,_ she thought as she watched her partner and friend hop on the bed and bounce.

"Lovely," he smiled with a wink at her. "Nice spring action."

The smile appeared on her lips before she could stop it and then the hesitation set in. Her eye scanned the room desperate for anything to settle on other than that damned bed. "Cal, I… I am not certain we should do this."

"Do what?"

Again the unconscious and unwanted smile slipped in as she glanced at his boyish grin. Turning her back to him quickly, Gillian made an intense study of the flyers and hotel catalogue which lay haphazardly on the desk. _I will not do this,_ She chastised herself. _I will not go to bed with him._ She startled as two hands with long sensual fingers took hold of her open arms and turned her slowly around. Before she could speak an objection, lips met hers in an tender and endearing enticement. With eyes fluttering closed, Gillian allowed herself to be wrapped the kiss. Somehow the hands sliding across her back pulling her closely to a warm, beckoning body faltered her resolve.

"Gill" husked Lightman as he pulled her closer. Subconsciously Gillian's mind registered with her shoes they were the same height. There was no awkward reaching up or tilt of the head. The kiss was dead on even which magnified the intensity of it.

"Cal," she breathed when he finally pulled away. "Please."

With a laugh he moved to kiss her again. "Begging already Foster?" He caught her lips with his. "We haven't even started yet." He deepened the kiss, making her knees buckle. Somehow they had moved to the bed and Lightman slowly lowering her onto it. His weighed pressed on top of her as his mouth explored hers. How long they kissed Gillian was uncertain, but as the intensity rose and hands took on lives of their own, Foster knew it was time to stop or crossover the other side of the line. Cal's mouth was doing splendid things with her breast when she finally managed to push him away.

"Stop Cal, Stop."

Flushed with arousal, he looked up into her eyes. "Sorry sorry love. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." His head dipped back to her breast, his lips and tongue running over them. "Let me kiss it and make it better."

Again Gillian felt herself slipping into the amazing feeling of his embrace but sense also overtook her. "STOP." She pushed hard against his chest, sending him toppling off her.

Confused Cal sat up. "Gil?"

Scrambling around her, Foster looked for her bra and quickly put it on and reached for her blouse. "I'm sorry Cal, I really am."

He sat in a state of shock, his shirt front open and trouser buttons undone. "What I do luv? Gill don't leave! Wait, what did I do wrong?"

Unable to speak, Foster picked up her shoes and purse with tears in her eyes and rushed from the room before Lightman could rise from the bed.


End file.
